Past Days
by Neko343
Summary: Als Außenseiter hat man es nicht leicht im Leben, besonders mit problematischen Menschen und so versucht jeder, dem Alltag zu entfliehen und seinen innigsten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Doch zu welchem Preis?


**Mir selbst gehört Elfen Lied nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF.**  
**Einzig Ai und Niki (die im 2. Kapitel auftauchen wird) sind von mir selbst.**

**Anmerkung zum 1. Kapitel:**

**Der White Day ist das Gegenstück zum Valentinstag.**  
**In Japan schenken die Mädchen den Jungs am Valentinstag meist selbst gemachte Schokolade, während die Jungs den Mädchen am White Day weiße Schokolade schenken können.**

Leise verhallten ihre Schritte in der dunklen Gasse.  
Ruhig, wenn auch ernst, huschte ihr Blick umher, immer nach Menschen Ausschau haltend.  
Sie nahm immer diesen Weg, wenn sie von der Schule heim kehrte. Nur hier fühlte sie sich vor den Leuten sicher, vor den Blicken, den Sprüchen...  
Es war nicht der schnellste Weg zu ihrer Wohnung, im Gegenteil, diese Gasse kam eher einem ziemlichen Umweg gleich. Dennoch war es ihr lieber, als die Hauptstraße zu nehmen.  
Fast schon musste sie aufatmen, als sie von Weitem das Ende der Gasse sah. Das hieß, dass sie fast zu Hause war, weg, von den ganzen Menschen.  
Doch ob es zu Hause wirklich besser war...?  
Seufzend wühlte sie in ihrer Tasche und kramte einen zerknitterten Zettel raus. Den hatte sie ganz vergessen! Sie hatte ja noch vorgehabt, etwas Geschenkpapier zu kaufen. Das hieße, dass sie zu dem kleinen Laden an der Ecke müsste. Wie hieß die Frau? Akemi? Ja, dass war es bestimmt!  
Entschlossen trat sie aus der Gasse raus, bog in die nächste Straße ein. Blicke trafen sie, verfolgten sie auf Schritt und tritt. Sollten diese Menschen doch gaffen! Was anderes hatte sie auch nicht erwartet!  
Bedacht trat sie in den kleinen Laden ein, dessen Türklingel kurz beim Öffnen der Türe aufläutete. Unsicher warf sie einen Blick umher, begutachtete den kleinen Bastelladen. Nun, ein paar Yen hatte sie noch, es würde also für ein bisschen Geschenkpapier noch reichen.  
Im Nebenzimmer konnte man ein Rascheln vernehmen, ehe eine etwas molligere Frau heraustrat und schon – ihren Blick auf ein paar Utensilien in ihrer Hand gewandt – etwas abwesend sprach:  
„Ah, willkommen... Kann ich Ihnen helfen...?"  
Ein kurzes Zögern.  
„Ähm... Ich suche etwas Geschenkpapier!"  
„Geschenkpapier? Das ist gleich dort drü..."  
Erst jetzt hatte die Verkäuferin aufgesehen, gemerkt, wer hier in ihrem Laden stand. Kurz zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, musterte misstrauisch das Mädchen vor ihrem Tresen, ehe ihre freundliche Miene erstarb und ihr Blick ernst wurde. Mit einem Nicken wies die Verkäuferin das Mädchen zu dem Gang mit dem Geschenkpapier, beachtete sie aber sonst nicht mehr weiter.  
Wortlos setzte sie das junge Mädchen in Bewegung, musterte nun die ganzen Sachen in dem Gang. Es war nicht grad eine leichte Entscheidung, zumal ihr Geld eh kaum noch reichte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für das rosane Geschenkpapier mit den roten Herzen drauf. Mit dem restlichen Geld kaufte sie noch grünes Geschenkband. Für mehr würde ihr Geld auch nicht mehr reichen!  
Nachdem Frau Akemi mit ausdrucksloser Miene das Geld angenommen und sie beinahe schroff verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Vorsorglich versteckte sie die gekauften Sachen bestmöglich, auch, wenn es beim Geschenkpapier reichlich schwer fiel. Ihre Mutter brauchte das schließlich nicht zu wissen...

„Ich bin zurück!"  
Es war nur ein kurzer, beiläufiger Satz, auf den sie längst keine Antwort mehr erwartete. Ihre Mutter war eh zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt, als das sie das Mädchen überhaupt wahr nahm und so setzte sie sich gleich in Bewegung und steuerte ihr Zimmer an – welches sie zu ihrer Erleichterung noch in geordnetem Zustand wieder fand.  
Zu oft schon hatte ihre Mutter in ihren Sachen rum gewühlt oder etwas zerbrochen...  
Kaum war die Tür abgeschlossen und die Tasche beiseite gelegt, setzte sie sich sogleich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann, in ihrem Tagebuch zu schreiben:

_Freitag, 11.2_

_Heut hab ich endlich das Geschenkpapier gekauft!  
Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es halbwegs hübsch verpacken kann. Meine Mutter kann ich eh nicht fragen, die sitzt zurzeit wahrscheinlich eh wieder vor dem Fernseher...  
Ob es Ashitaka gefallen wird?  
Ich hab die letzten Wochen extra für dieses Geschenk gespart und das bei meinem niedrigen Taschengeld...  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt ihm! Ich bete dafür!_

_Ai_

Seufzend legte sie den Stift zur Seite und klappte ihr Tagebuch zu. Dieses Buch war das Einzigste, dem sie ihre Sorgen anvertrauen konnte. Wer sonst sollte ihr schon zuhören?  
Wortlos schrieb sie nun das Kärtchen fertig, dass sie extra zu dem Geschenk mit beilegen wollte. Auch dieses war unterschrieben mit Ai.  
Ein Kopfschütteln.  
Ai...  
Wer kam überhaupt auf die Idee, sie so zu nennen?  
Ai... 'Liebe'.  
Das passte irgendwie so gar nicht zu ihr! Zu dem ungewollten, verspottetem Kind einer alkoholabhängigen Psycho-Mutter... Kein Wunder, dass die Nachbarn sie schief anstarrten!  
Mit einem Seufzen ging sie an ihr Bett und zog ein Buch darunter hervor.  
Sie wusste, dass ihr Klassenkamerad Bücher über alles liebte und dieses Buch gehörte jetzt schon zu den Bestsellern. Wie lang hatte sie dafür sparen müssen? Vier Wochen? Fünf? Sechs? Unter drei Wochen jedenfalls nicht, gab ihr ihre Mutter nur ab und zu Geld, wie es ihr passte.  
Das Verpacken stellte sich schnell als eine Tortur heraus.  
Es brauchte mehrere Versuche, bis es halbwegs ansehnlich aussah. Jetzt nur noch das Band drum herum und...  
„AI!"  
Ein lautes Hämmern gegen die Tür und die teils nuschelnde Stimme ihrer Mutter ließen das Mädchen zusammen fahren, erschrocken Richtung Tür schauen. Ob sie ihre Mutter ignorieren sollte? Vielleicht hörte sie ja von selbst auf...  
Wieder das Klopfen, diesmal energischer.  
„AI, DU DUMMES KIND, MACH AUF!"  
Noch immer ließ ihre Mutter nicht locker. Mittlerweile konnte man unter ihnen Herrn Kagemura mit dem Besen wieder hämmern hören. Dieses Szenario spielte sich so oft ab, dass es längst keine Seltenheit mehr war. Genervt stand Ai auf, bewegte sich Richtung Tür.  
Bitte, lass es nichts Schlimmes sein!

„Ja, Mutter?", war das erste, was Ai genervt fragte, als sie endlich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Als Antwort gab es eine Ohrfeige.  
„Was höre ich da, dass du deine Mitschülerinnen schlägst? Du verdammte...!"  
Wieder eine Ohrfeige.  
Wütend biss Ai die Zähne zusammen. Ihre Lehrerin, Frau Tori! Bestimmt hatte sie wieder ihre Mutter angerufen, weil wieder irgendwelche dummen Gerüchte und Behauptungen durchgesickert waren.  
Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, wer dahinter steckte...  
Die Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse! Diese mochten Ai überhaupt nicht und machten ständig üble Nachreden über sie. Letztens hatte eine sogar behauptet, Ai hätte deren Hund geschlagen...!  
„Antworte gefälligst, wenn ich mit dir rede! Oh...! Ich hätte dich besser ins Heim abgeben sollen! Du bist doch nicht mehr normal!"  
Kurz ballte sich Ais Hand zur Faust und sie fragte sich, 'wer' von den beiden weniger normal war! Sie, nur weil sie von allen wegen ihrer Hörner gemieden und drangsaliert wurde – oder ihre Mutter, die ständig rum schrie, ihr Zimmer durchwühlte, sie schlug und ihren Kummer im Alkohol ertränkte.  
Kurz fragte sich das junge Mädchen, ob ihr Vater wohl auch so war, wie ihre Mutter. Aber ihn hatte sie nie kennen gelernt, hatte er ihre Mutter doch kurz nach Ais Geburt verlassen. Klar... Wer will schon mit einer Frau zusammen sein, dass ein Baby mit Hörnern hat?  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung wandte sie sich um und knallte hinter sich die Tür zu, welche sie sogleich vorsorglich verschloss. Sollte ihre Mutter doch solang rum hämmern, wie sie wollte, sie hatte jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun!  
Ihre Wange schmerzte zwar nun höllisch, aber auch das war sie längst gewohnt...  
Egal, jetzt galt es erstmal, dass Geschenk fertig zu stellen.  
Hoffentlich würde ihre Mutter nicht drüber stolpern, wahrscheinlich würde sie das Geschenk als allererstes in den Müll werfen.

Das Klingeln des Weckers riss Ai aus dem Tiefschlaf.  
Eine kurze Weile verkroch sie sich unter ihre Decke und drückte ihr Kissen an ihr eines Ohr, in der Hoffnung, so das ewige Piepen nicht hören zu müssen. Erst, als sie ihre Mutter aus der Küche schimpfen hörte, machte sie sich daran, doch so langsam ihre Decke wegzulegen und aufzustehen.  
Verschlafen stellte sie ihren Alarm aus, schloss ihre Zimmertür wieder auf und schlich erstmal verschlafen ins Bad. Vorbei, an ihrer Mutter, welche grad rauchend am Küchentisch saß und den kleinen Fernseher an schaute, welcher auf einen Schrank daneben stand und wo grad die morgendlichen Nachrichten liefen. Für mehr reichte ihr Geld auch nicht, hatte ihre Mutter doch damals ihren Job verloren, durch ihre Trinkerei...  
Noch während sie sich fertig machte und ihre Haare kämmte, beäugte sie sich im Spiegel. Heute musste sie sich besonders raus machen, wollte sie sich nicht blamieren und keiner dieser elenden Weiber sollte ihr heute den Tag vermiesen!  
Vorsichtig band sie sich mit ihren Schleifen zwei Zöpfe in ihr Haar, auch, um dadurch ihre Hörner etwas zu verdecken, nachdem sie schon ihre Schuluniform angezogen hatte. Wenigstens heute konnte sie sich mal richtig zurecht machen! Das Geschenk war vorsorglich in ihrer Schultasche verstaut und ihr Tagebuch hatte sie zur Sicherheit in ihrem Schreibtischfach versteckt.  
Ja, heute durfte nichts schief gehen!  
Fast schon gut gelaunt griff sie ihre Tasche und verließ etwas früher, als sie es sonst tat, die Wohnung. Noch im Treppenhaus grüßte sie beiläufig Frau Otomo, eine etwas ältere Dame, die immer auf ihrem Balkon saß – und die auch die Einzigste hier war, die Ai überhaupt zurück grüßte.  
Diesmal nahm Ai die Hauptstraße, zumal sie heut eh viel früher los gegangen war. Somit dürfte sie eigentlich kaum Jemandem ihrer Mitschüler begegnen.  
Noch im Vorbeigehen besah sie sich die wenigen Menschen, welche hier auf der Straße lang gingen, komische Blicke zu Ai rüber werfend.  
Was Ashitaka wohl davon halten würde?  
Und wenn er das Buch schon besaß?  
Nervös schüttelte sie den Kopf, versuchte, nicht daran zu denken.  
Wie lang schon war sie heimlich in ihren Mitschüler verschossen? Und wie oft hatte sie sich vorgenommen, es ihm zu sagen, nur, um dann doch wieder zu kneifen?  
Bislang hatte sie kaum mit ihm ein Wort gewechselt, wie mit den anderen Schülern in ihrer Klasse auch. Die meisten mieden sie schon von vornherein, wenn sie Ai nur sahen und ehrlich gesagt war es ihr auch recht so! Sie brauchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschüler nicht, zumal die eh nur dumm über sie daher redeten!  
Aber was war mit Ashitaka?  
Bislang hatte er sich immer raus gehalten, aus den ganzen Sachen.  
Ja, er hing schon manchmal mit den Idioten ab, die auf Ai in etwa soviel gaben, wie auf Ungeziefer, aber bislang konnte sie sich nicht dran erinnern, je eine einzige Beleidigung oder irgendein anderes schlechtes Wort ihr gegenüber aus seinem Mund vernommen zu haben. Nein, im Grunde redete er sowieso nicht viel, war er eher einer von der schüchternen und freundlicheren Sorte, weswegen sie sich letztendlich auch in ihn verliebt hatte – doch auch er mied sie, wie alle anderen!  
Konnte sie es ihm denn verübeln...?  
Seufzend stand sie nun einige Minuten später hier, direkt neben ihrem Schuhfach und schaute ständig Richtung Eingang. Noch immer niemand zu sehen... Nun ja, vielleicht war sie doch zu früh los gegangen. Es war auch eher eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Sie wusste, dass ihr Mitschüler jeden Morgen immer etwas früher hierher kam, weil er Klassendienst hatte und nur dann war die Gelegenheit, ihn abzufangen, ohne, dass irgendjemand anders nerven würde.  
Schritte ließen Ai aufhorchen und umdrehen.  
Wie erhofft, kam grad besagter Junge durch den Eingang rein und schritt gleich in Richtung seines Schuhfaches. Erst, als sie auf ihn zu schritt, bemerkte er sie und sah sie verwirrt an, nicht sicher, was sie von ihm wollte.  
„Morgen, Ashitaka-san...", war das Einzigste, was sie im ersten Moment sagen konnte, während ihr Blick nach unten gewandt war, auf seine Schuhe. Sie hatte lang überlegt, wie sie ihr Gespräch mit ihm beginnen sollte, doch nun, wo er hier stand, war ihr Kopf wie leer...  
„Ähm... Morgen, Nozomiya-kun...", kam, noch immer leicht verwirrt, seine Antwort, während er sie musterte.  
Ohne vorher noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, zumal sie eh nicht wusste, wie sie ein Gespräch beginnen sollte, hielt sie ihm gleich das Geschenk hin, welches er irritiert an nahm.  
„Hier, Ashitaka-san... Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon hast und wenn ja, dann tut es mir Leid und... Schokolade ist auch noch drin, allerdings gekauft... Mein Geld reichte nicht wirklich... Ähm... Frohen Valentinstag!"  
Abrupt wandte sie sich um und ließ den Jungen, mitsamt ihrem Geschenk, verwirrt im Gang stehen. Hatte sie das grad wirklich getan? Leicht ungläubig über sich selbst schüttelte sie den Kopf. Hoffentlich hatte sie damit nichts Falsches getan! Wer wusste schon, wie er überhaupt über sie dachte? Und wenn er sie nicht leiden konnte?  
Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. An diese Möglichkeit wollte sie nun überhaupt nicht denken!

Ein Seufzen.  
Bislang waren schon geschlagene drei oder vier Stunden vergangen und der Schultag neigte sich immer noch nicht dem Ende. Die Erklärungen des Mathe-Lehrers ignorierend warf sie einen unauffälligen Blick nach links, in Richtung Ashitaka.  
Bis jetzt hatte er noch nichts gesagt und sie auch sonst nicht weiter beachtet, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass seine Kumpels ständig bei ihm waren und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nur auslachen würden, würde er sich mit ihr abgeben. Auch sonst schienen diese Kumpels ihr heut mal wieder alles andere, als freundlich gesinnt, zu sein.  
Wie so oft in den letzten Minuten fegte sie verärgert ein paar Papierkügelchen beiseite, welche den Weg zu ihrem Tisch gefunden hatten.  
Ihr Lehrer hatte das bis jetzt ignoriert, der sagte nie etwas, wenn die Schüler sich gegenseitig ärgerten oder Streiche spielten und auch sonst schien der Lehrer das Treiben der Schüler gegen Ai nicht wirklich zu bemerken – oder es kümmerte ihn nicht, konnte auch sein.  
Wieder versuchte sie, eines der Kügelchen aus ihren rosaroten Haaren zu entfernen, während sie dem Täter hinter ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu warf.  
Bitte, lass bald Pause sein...!  
Ihr Wunsch wurde bald erhört und während die meisten Schüler raus gingen, blieb Ai auf ihrem Platz sitzen, wo sie jede Pause war. Fern weg von diesen...  
„Ey, Missgeburt!"  
Ein kurzes Zähneknirschen, am liebsten hätte sie ihm jetzt die Zähne ausgeschlagen! Die anderen Schüler und der Lehrer waren längst raus gegangen, nur noch zwei Jungs standen hier, vor ihrem Tisch.  
„Was ist, Senichi? Suchst du wieder Streit?"  
Besagter Junge grinste sie kurz an, während er einmal um sie und ihren Tisch herum ging, sie abfällig musterte.  
„Und mit so etwas sollte Jemand zusammen sein wollen? Pah, ich würd dich nicht mal als Freundin haben wollen, wenn alle Mädchen der Welt solch hässliche Hörner hätten, wie du!"  
Angewidert verzog Senichi das Gesicht, sein Kumpel stand nur kommentarlos daneben.  
„Bist du nur gekommen, um mir das zu sagen? Dann hast du dir die Mühe umsonst gegeben...", entgegnete Ai weiterhin zähneknirschend. Sie wusste, dass er sie nur provozieren wollte, so wie letztens, wo er sie soweit geärgert hatte, bis sie ihn geschlagen hatte – natürlich in dem Moment, wo der Klassensprecher rein gekommen war. Welcher direkt danach alles Frau Tori petzen musste...  
„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn dir zum White Day eh niemand was schenken würde! Vor allem nicht so einen Schrott...!"  
Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung warf ihr Mitschüler etwas Schweres und Zerrissenes auf ihren Tisch. Mit Schrecken musste Ai erkennen, dass es ihr Buch war, welches sie heut morgen erst Ashitaka gegeben hatte. Wie kam er da dran?  
„Und wo wir schon dabei sind: Deine Schokolade schmeckte zum Kotzen! Selbstgekaufte Schokolade, bah! Kochen kannst du wohl auch nicht, du unfähiges Kind!"  
Mit geweiteten Augen sah Ai ihren Mitschüler an. Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in ihr breit, während sich in ihr eine schlimme Ahnung auf tat. Woher wusste Senichi, was sie Ashitaka geschenkt hatte? Und wie kam er da dran...?  
„Du... DU VERDAMMTER...!"  
Ohne eine Vorwahnung und ohne, dass die Jungs reagieren konnten, war schon einer ihrer Vektoren vorgeschnellt, hatte Senichi schmerzhaft in den Bauch geschlagen. Noch bevor dieser sich Gedanken machen konnte, was ihn da eben getroffen hatte, war Ai schon aufgesprungen und riss besagten Jungen wütend mit sich zu Boden.  
Das war genug!  
Das würde sie nicht weiter mit sich machen lassen!  
Doch noch bevor die Diclonius ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen konnte, wurde sie von ihm weggezerrt. Als sie auf sah, erkannte sie ihre Japanischlehrerin, Fräulein Tori.  
„AI...!"  
Frau Tori klang recht atemlos, hinter ihr stand Senichis Kumpel, welcher die Lehrerin eben auf die Schnelle geholt hatte. Eine kurze Stille machte sich breit, einzig Senichi saß hustend am Boden.  
„Ai, was sollte das? Wir hatten doch erst letztens ein Gespräch deswegen geführt! Erinnerst du dich? Los, entschuldige dich bei Senichi!"  
Das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was sie im Moment wollte, weswegen sie sich sogleich von Frau Tori los riss. Kurz warf sie einen Blick auf ihren noch immer hustenden Mitschüler, ehe sie sich an die junge Lehrerin wandte:  
„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen!"  
„Ai...!"  
„Er hat angefangen! Soll er doch auf Knien rum rutschen!"  
Kurz warf sie einen verächtlichen Blick in Richtung des Jungen. Das er sich über sie lustig machte, war eine Sache, aber ihr Geschenk kaputt zu machen und sich auch noch drüber lustig zu machen – das war zuviel!  
Mit ausdrucksloser Miene warf sie sich ihren Rucksack über und klemmte das Buch unter ihren Arm, ehe sie das Klassenzimmer verließ, so, als wenn nichts wäre. Frau Toris Rufe ignorierte sie. Sollte die doch wieder bei ihrer Mutter petzen oder einen der Schulpsychologen zu Rate ziehen, wie sie es oft vorgeschlagen hatte, dass war ihr jetzt auch egal...

„Was ist das?"  
Kommentarlos saß die junge Diclonius am Küchentisch und besah sich die Abendnachrichten, als hätte sie ihre Mutter überhört.  
„Ich frage, was das da ist!"  
Empört hielt ihre Mutter ihr das Schreiben vor die Nase, so nah, dass selbst Ai das nicht übersehen konnte.  
„Deinetwegen gibt es nur Ärger! Ausgerechnet, von der Schule verwiesen zu werden... Wieso nur musst du mir auch ständig solche Probleme machen?"  
Wieder ignorierte sie die Vorwürfe ihrer Mutter, sah weiterhin beinahe schon gelassen die Nachrichten. Es verwunderte sie nicht, dass es so gekommen war. So, wie die anderen sie immer fertig machten und diese Gerüchte im Umlauf waren, musste das ja irgendwann mal passieren.  
Naja, sie mochte die Schule eh nicht, von daher hatte sie kein wirkliches Problem mit. Einzig die Sache mit Ashitakas Geschenk beschäftigte sie, welches nun zerstört vor ihr lag und sie mit nachdenklicher Miene betrachtete.  
„Hallo? Ich rede mit dir, Fräulein!"  
Eine kurze, wegwerfende Handbewegung, mehr schenkte sie ihrer Mutter dazu auch nicht. Sie war grad mit Wichtigerem beschäftigt, als sowas.  
„Ich gehe ins Bett!", gab sie kurz von sich, während sie sich nun erhob, direkt ihr Zimmer ansteuerte.  
Einzig die Hand ihrer Mutter, welche sie an der Schulter packte und herum riss, hielt sie davon ab. Die andere Hand ihrer Mutter war schon drohend erhoben, bereit, auf Ai zuzuschlagen.  
Erschrocken wich die Mutter darum zurück, als ihre Hand plötzlich von etwas gestoppt wurde, welches sich als Vektor entpuppte. Ai hatte für heute wirklich die Schnauze voll! Normalerweise hatte sie es immer vermieden, ihre Vektoren gegen Menschen einzusetzen – aus Sorge, als noch seltsamer dazustehen – aber so langsam reichte es ihr.  
Der andere Vektor war nun drohend vor dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter gerichtet, welche mit entsetzten Augen Ai anschaute, nicht ahnend, dass ihre Tochter sowas beherrschte.  
„Fass mich nicht an! Ich bin weitaus stärker, als du glaubst!"  
Mit dieser Drohnung riss sich der Diclonius von der Mutter los, ging ruhigen Schrittes in das Zimmer, welches sogleich verschlossen wurde. Einzig die Mutter stand noch eine Weile hier, erschrocken...  
Im Zimmer war Ai schon dabei, ihre Schulsachen zu packen. Morgen würde sie ihre Schulbücher zurück bringen müssen und all ihre persönlichen Sachen abholen.  
Die letzte Chance, Ashitaka zu sehen...

„Hey, da ist sie ja!"  
Senichis hämische Stimme war das Erste, was durch den Raum schallte, als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat. Wütend sah sie auf.  
Senichi saß wieder an seinem üblichen Platz, neben ihn zwei Kumpels, eines der Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse und Ashitaka – welcher sofort weg blickte, als er die Diclonius bemerkte.  
Ohne weiter auf diese zu achten, steuerte sie ihren Tisch an, um im Fach nach ihren Büchern zu schauen – welche zur Krönung voll gekritzelt waren.  
Wieso konnte sie sich schon denken, wer dahinter steckte...?  
Seufzend ging sie bis zum hinteren Ende des Klassenraumes, wo ein Waschbecken und der Schwamm lagen. Vielleicht konnte sie etwas von dem Gekritzel wieder wegkriegen. Der Klasse und auch Senichi hatte sie dabei den Rücken zugewandt – was sie sogleich heim bezahlt bekam, indem ihr ein Stift knapp an den Kopf vorbei flog. Ein kurzes Kichern ging durch die Klasse.  
„Ich weiß genau, dass das Deiner war, Senichi!", entgegnete Ai ruhig, ihr Blick immer noch zum Waschbecken gewandt.  
Als Antwort hielt dieser seine Hand demonstrativ am Ohr und tat, als hätte er nichts verstanden.  
„HÄ? Du musst schon lauter sprechen, wenn du mit mir redest! Aber... Wozu noch miteinander reden? Du fliegst doch eh von der Schule!"  
Wieder dieses eintönige Lachen, während Ais Miene dunkler wurde. Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld, dass es nun soweit gekommen war!  
„Was ist, Rotschopf? Gibt es denn ein letztes Abschiedswort? Oder hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"  
Senichis höhnenden Worte kamen natürlich beim Rest der Klasse an, welche ihm nun mit einem einstimmigen Lachen zustimmten.  
„Oder willst du dich nicht wenigstens von deinem Lover verabschieden, häh?"  
Diese Worte ließen Ai kurz zusammen zucken, sich zu Senichi umdrehen. Schade, dass sie nicht mit ihren Blicken allein töten konnte, sonst wäre diese Klasse nun um einige Schüler leichter! Oder ob sie vielleicht mit ihren Vektoren...?  
„Hey, Ashitaka! Sag doch auch mal was!"  
Der Angesprochene sah kurz von seinem Heft auf und blickte irritiert seinen Mitschüler an, ehe sein Blick Richtung Ai wanderte.  
„Was bildet sich diese Ungeliebte auch ein? Valentinstag... Tz! Es war richtig, dass du zu mir gekommen bist, Kumpel!"  
Damit klopfte Senichi seinem Mitschüler schon andächtig auf die Schulter, während in Ai alles erstarrte. Was...?  
Wieder lag Ashitakas Blick kurz auf Ai, ehe er wieder zu sein Heft sah. Eine Weile schwieg er, während er abwesend seinen geschriebenen Text anblickte, ehe er ein kurzes Nicken von sich gab.  
„Ja... Hast Recht, Senichi..."  
Es kam eher leise von sich, während Ashitakas Blick noch immer auf seine Sachen gerichtet war, statt auf Ai. Er gab immer Senichi Recht, auch, wenn dieser im Unrecht war – meist aus Angst, auch zum Opfer zu werden.  
„Dieses Mädchen ist aber auch potthässlich, nicht?"  
Eine Kurze Weile sah Ashitaka zu Ai rüber, ihre Blicke trafen sich, ehe er sich wieder resigniert seinem Kumpel zu wandte.  
„Ja, hast Recht..."  
Entsetzt blickte Ai ihn an. Das war nicht sein Ernst? Ashitaka, er...  
Mit schnellen Schritten und ohne, dass sie ihn noch einmal an sah oder sich um ihre Bücher kümmerte, verließ sie eiligst den Klassenraum – gefolgt, von einem einstimmigen Gröhlen.

„Gut... Hier, dass ist noch für dich."  
Damit drückte Frau Tori ihr noch ein paar Unterlagen in die Hand, ehe sie Ai an sah.  
„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!"  
Viel Glück...  
Die junge Lehrerin sah Ai mit ihrem üblichen, freundlichen Blick an, wie sie es bei jedem ihrer Mitschüler tat. Frau Tori, die nette, ehemalige Grundschullehrerin, die nun den Schülern hier an der Schule helfen sollte. Auch Ai wollte sie immer wieder helfen, mit diesen Gesprächen oder Beratungen... Wieso hatte sie ihr dann nicht gegen ihrer Klasse geholfen?  
„Ich brauche Ihre Glückwünsche nicht! Auf Wiedersehen!"  
„Wa...?"  
Frau Tori, sichtlich irritiert, sah nun ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin hinterher, wie diese das Lehrerzimmer verließ. Wie sollte sie auch verstehen können, was grad mit der Diclonius los war...  
Eben diese ging nun durch den Gang. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. Nur noch weg von diesen elenden Menschen! Direkt um der nächsten Ecke kam sie an der Jungentoilette vorbei, aus welcher grad Ashitaka heraus kam. Kurz blieb Ai stehen, den Jungen ansehend, welcher noch vor wenigen Stunden ihr Vertrauen missbraucht hatte...  
„Ah...! Äh, Nozomi..."  
Spar dir die Formalitäten! Ich will nichts mehr von dir wissen!"  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Ai in Bewegung, sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden, geschweige denn ihn noch einmal sehen. Es würde sie nur fertig machen...  
„Ähm... Es tut mir Leid."  
Die Diclonius blieb wortlos stehen.  
„Senichi hatte in meiner Tasche rum gewühlt und dein Geschenk... Naja... Nun..."  
„Meinst du, damit wäre es getan?"  
„Wie?"  
Verwundert blickte der Junge auf, auch Ai schaute ihn nun an.  
„Senichi findet mein Geschenk und stellt mich vor der ganzen Klasse bloß und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm zuzustimmen? Und nun kommst du hier an und sagst, es tue dir leid? Meinst du, damit wäre es getan?"  
Kurz ballte sich ihre Hand zur Faust, während ihr Blick finsterer wurde.  
Egal, ob er es aus Feigheit vor Senichi gesagt hatte oder, weil er wirklich nichts auf sie gab, aber das war mitunter das Mieseste überhaupt! Sie hatte ihm vertraut!  
„Ach, lass mich doch!"  
Wieder wandte sie sich ab und schritt los. Diese Schule war ihr nun sowas von egal und Achitaka auch. Wie konnte sie sich nur in ihn verlieben, wenn er sie doch schon wegen Senichi verriet?  
„Ah, warte do...!"  
Er kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu Ende zu stellen. Noch, bevor er das nächste Wort fertig gesprochen hatte, fiel er schon zu Boden, reglos.  
Mit finsterer Miene und ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, zog Ai ihren Vektor wieder zurück.  
Sie hatte genug von diesen Menschen! Sie hatte genug davon, von allen verraten und verhöhnt zu werden! Und sie hatte nun genug von Ashitaka!  
Noch einmal ballte sie ihre Hand zur Faust, ehe sie sich ab wandte, den reglosen Jungen zurück im Gang liegend. Es war für einen Diclonius ein Leichtes, Menschen zu töten – nur hatte sie nie Gebrauch von dieser Fähigkeit gemacht, aus Angst, noch mehr verabscheut zu werden.  
Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht an ihrer Attacke sterben...  
Das könnte sie wohl auch nicht... Ihn einfach zu töten.  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie das Schulgelände, zurück nach Hause, zurück, zu ihrer Mutter. Sie war einfach zu gutmütig...

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange Ashitaka noch im Koma lag. Erst auf ihrer nächsten Schule hatte sie erfahren, dass er letzten Monat irgendwann wieder erwacht war...


End file.
